


Keep Talking And You Won’t Come

by blissedoutphil



Series: Fics based on things dan/phil have said irl lmao [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, dom!dan, powerbottom!dan, sub!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: "You are being bad, you need to only speak when I'm speaking."- actual Dan in the 'Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes #2' gaming video (at 2:30)and this fic is based on that lmao





	Keep Talking And You Won’t Come

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being such a sinner. I hope you enjoy my sins.
> 
> (the ** leads to a nsfw link so be careful before clicking on it!)

“Only speak when you’re speaking, huh?”

Dan shut the camera off and turned to Phil.

“Well, yeah you get so mouthy sometimes, Phil,” Dan commented, shrugging.

“Oh do I?” Phil questioned, getting up and moving to straddle Dan.

Dan wasn’t expecting this, he was mostly joking when he said it during filming. But he certainly didn’t mind this either, smirking as he rested his hands on Phil’s hips.

“If I’m being so bad, how are you gonna shut me up?” Phil’s eyes were wide and he licked his lips before dragging his lower lip between his teeth. Dan hadn’t topped in a while, and his comment during filming made Phil miss the dominant that Dan could be. Dan was pretty when he submit to him, but Phil missed when the roles were switched.

“How, sir?” Phil whispered when Dan didn’t reply him, running his hands up and down Dan’s chest and grinding down into Dan’s hips.

Dan’s mouth fell open. He was definitely caught off guard. But if Phil was up for it, so was he.

“Baby you’re being naughty, really want to be taught a lesson, huh?” Dan spoke, slowly getting into the dominant headspace he hadn’t visited in a while.

“Mhmm,” Phil whined, rubbing his erection against Dan’s crotch.

Dan grabbed the back of Phil’s neck and brought Phil’s face down til their noses almost touched.

“Gonna teach you to not be so mouthy and to just listen to me, babe,” Dan growled, and Phil practically melted on Dan’s lap. God, he’d missed hearing Dan speak like that to him.

“Please,” Phil breathed.

Dan was stronger than he gives himself credit for. Without another word, he stood up, holding on tightly to Phil. Phil squeaked and wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist as Dan began walking towards their bedroom. He whimpered as Dan sucked a hickey on his neck.

Once in the room, Dan dropped Phil onto the bed, but since Phil was still clinging tightly onto Dan, Dan fell on top of him. Neither were bothered by that as they continued kissing each other, panting into each other’s mouths.

Dan broke the kiss and prised Phil’s hands from his back. He pinned them above Phil’s head, and Phil whined as he tried to buck his hips up.

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” Dan said, voice low and husky, and Phil nodded frantically. He was so hard already just from Dan taking charge.

“Then stay still and don’t speak unless I tell you to.”

Phil clenched his fists above his head, struggling to stay still as Dan took his time to undress both of them. He only moved to lift his hips to help Dan take off his pants.

Dan peppered soft kisses all over Phil’s body, from his chest to his tummy. He deliberately avoided Phil’s cock and moved to kiss his thighs. Phil grew impatient, he needed to be touched badly.

“More,” he panted, bucking his hips up. His eyes widened as he realised his mistakes.

“Tsk, tsk, there you go again,” Dan sat up, shaking his head and Phil let out a small whine, looking at Dan with what he hoped were convincing puppy eyes.

Phil watched Dan walk over to their drawer of toys. Dan brought back some rope and something else that he hid behind his back, not allowing Phil to see. He placed the toy under the sheets before swiftly tying Phil’s wrists to the headboard.

“If you’re not gonna learn to speak only when I ask you to, then I don’t wanna hear you at all,” Dan said so casually that it sent a shiver down Phil’s spine, and more blood rushing to his dick.

Dan nipped Phil’s earlobe, “Still wanna use your mouth, though,” he whispered.

Phil gulped before parting his lips, expecting Dan to fuck his mouth. His brows furrowed in confusion when Dan only chuckled and shook his head.

“You’d like that, won’t you? Nah, I want you to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and just watch me,” Dan ordered with a smirk.

He turned around and straddled Phil’s chest. He lubed up his fingers and brought them behind himself.

Dan began fingering himself slowly, dragging one finger in and out before adding another and scissoring his fingers. He wanted to put on a show for Phil, and even without seeing him, he could tell that Phil was trying his best not to make any noises.

“Bet you wish it was your fingers in me instead, huh babe?” Dan turned to look at Phil over his shoulder as he spoke. His breathing got heavier, and he stroked his cock with his other hand.

Phil almost answered Dan, but remembered to keep quiet and just nodded instead, pulling a little against the ropes around his wrists. He licked his lips when Dan pulled his fingers out to turn around and move forward.

Phil’s eyes widened when Dan moved all the way until he was hovering above his face. He looked up, barely able to meet Dan’s eyes as his line of sight was mostly just Dan’s balls now.

“Gonna sit on your face and use your mouth for what it’s good for, yeah baby?” Dan said as he stroked Phil’s hair gently.

Phil nodded eagerly, he hadn’t rimmed Dan in a long time and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by this.

With that, Dan moved down onto Phil’s mouth, careful not to put too much weight on Phil’s face. He moaned when he felt Phil’s tongue dart out to lick at his hole.

Phil could taste the lube from when Dan fingered himself. His hole was relaxed and stretched enough for him to easily lick into. He lapped up at Dan’s hole, and relished in the sounds of Dan moaning above him.

Dan ground down a little onto Phil’s tongue, feeling Phil’s tongue circling around his hole, then pushing past his rim and licking inside him, fucking him with his tongue. Phil’s nose was buried in his balls and Phil took long breaths in, making Dan shudder in pleasure. Phil placed open-mouthed kisses on Dan’s hole while breathing in Dan’s scent. He looked up and saw Dan stroking himself, and his own cock twitched, neglected.

Dan almost lost himself in the pleasure, but he was quick to move away from Phil’s face. Phil pouted when Dan moved off of him. He was enjoying it, and had wanted Dan to come while sitting on his face.

Dan smiled and patted his cheek. “Good job, baby. See, that’s a better use for your mouth, isn’t it?”

Phil felt his heart skip a beat at Dan’s praise. “Yes, sir,” he replied softly.

“But enough of that, I’m bored of just sitting. I wanna ride your face now,” Dan continued.

He stuck two fingers into Phil’s mouth to keep Phil busy sucking on them while he reached under the sheets for the toy he hid earlier. Phil’s tongue stopped moving when he saw what Dan was holding.

Dan pressed his fingers down onto Phil’s tongue. “I think this would look pretty on you, don’t you think?”

He took his fingers out and absentmindedly wiped them across Phil’s chest. He then fixed the dildo gag[**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bondara.co.uk%2Fdouble-dildo-gag&t=Mjc0NWUyNDQzNGEwMmU2NTE3OWQ5NmUyZmZmYzViYWI3ZjE2ZjE0MCxnb1hLcVRRaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AP1t3HMOOqlu7hAmMrtX86g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fblissedoutphil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161059502816%2Fkeep-talking-and-you-wont-come&m=1)  onto Phil’s mouth. Phil bit down onto the gag and blinked up at Dan.

“So pretty like this, and especially since you can’t speak,” Dan commented, caressing Phil’s cheek. Phil closed his eyes and leaned into Dan’s touch.

When Phil opened his eyes, he was once again between Dan’s thighs. He held still as Dan lowered onto the dildo. Both of them groaned when Dan finally sunk down all the way, his ass cheeks resting on Phil’s face. Dan looked down and sighed, gripping onto Phil’s hair.

Dan’s pubes were tickling Phil’s nose, and he bit down on the gag harder, trying his best not to move up. Dan was clearly still the top here even though he was technically being fucked.

Dan finally moved, slowly going up until only the tip of the dildo was still in him. A bit of his precum dripped onto Phil’s eyebrow and he chuckled. “You look so good baby, so good when you’re being my little slut, huh?”

Phil’s moan was muffled, and he was drooling around the gag. He breathed through his nose, enjoying breathing in Dan’s scent.

Dan picked up speed, slamming down onto the dildo, causing his ass and balls to smack down to Phil’s face. Phil loved having to just lie there and take whatever Dan did. He felt his own cock leak precum, and he was still aching to be touched.

Dan was properly riding Phil’s face now, his balls smacking Phil’s nose with every thrust, Phil’s head sinking into the pillow with the impact each time. Phil whimpered through the gag, wishing Dan was riding his cock instead.

“Love using your mouth like this,” Dan groaned, looking down and spitting on Phil’s forehead as he worked his hips on the dildo.

Suddenly, Dan stopped moving, sitting on only the tip of the dildo. “Fuck me, Phil,” Dan ordered, his tone making Phil comply immediately.

It took a lot of effort to move his head up as far as he could, and he only managed to get half the dildo into Dan. He dropped his head back onto the pillow, and Dan tsk-ed in disapproval.

“Oh, surely you can do better than that?” Dan said condescendingly.

Phil tried again, straining against the ropes as he lifted his head up. His hair stuck to his forehead as he sweat with the effort to fuck Dan. He began a rhythm, and thankfully Dan lowered himself a little so he didn’t need to lift his head too much.

Dan was stroking himself, and his moans became more high-pitched as his orgasm drew closer. Just as he was about to climax, he lifted himself off the dildo completely.

Phil stared up at Dan as he jerked himself off above him.

“Fuck,” Dan groaned as he came, his come spurting all over Phil’s face.

Phil blinked and whined. He wanted so badly to touch Dan, to touch himself. He was so close to orgasm himself, but he couldn’t when there was no stimulation at all on his cock. He felt Dan’s warm cum staining his cheeks, his forehead and eyelashes, dripping down into his ears.

When Dan calmed down, he moved off of the bed. Phil whimpered, bucking his hips up in a way of telling Dan what he needed. Dan merely hummed, pretending not to understand Phil.

Phil’s chest was heaving and his cock bobbed against his stomach, smearing it with precum. He tried begging, but his words came out muffled.

“Oh poor baby, seems like you still don’t know how to speak only when spoken to,” Dan sighed, tracing circles on Phil’s chest, “And to think I was gonna let you come.”

Phil’s eyes widened in pleading, but he fell silent.

“Not. a. single. noise,” Dan warned, looking Phil in the eyes, and Phil gave a small nod.

Dan took off the gag and Phil cursed internally. It was hard enough to keep quiet with the gag on.

Dan moved to sit between Phil’s spread legs. He thumbed at the head of Phil’s cock, and Phil had to bite his lip to keep from whining. Dan began rubbing Phil’s slit, stroking the head, his touches going no further down.

Phil bucked his hips up but a warning look from Dan stilled his movements. He panted. Dan’s touches weren’t enough, he felt so close to the edge but  _it wasn’t enough_.

Phil felt tears prickle when Dan continued paying attention to only his head. He licked at Phil’s slit and fondled his balls. Phil threw his head back, blinking up at the ceiling. He needed to come so badly but Dan was being a fucking  _tease._

Dan looked at Phil as he stroked Phil’s tip. “What do you need?”

Phil was so glad he was given permission to talk, he would rather beg than be quiet. “Please, I need to come, please sir,” he begged.

Dan rested his chin on his palm and looked disinterested as he stroked circles on Phil’s reddened tip.

“Hmm. I’m not sure if you deserve that, though,” he mumbled, tracing a vein down Phil’s length, his touch feather-light.

“Ah, please, I’ll be good I’ll- I won’t be mouthy anymore sir, just PLEASE” Phil got louder the more he begged, he was so desperate.

“I’ve heard enough,” Dan muttered, a signal for Phil to be quiet again.

Phil teared as Dan continued his teasing touches. His knuckles were white as he balled his fists, and he bit his lips so hard to prevent from making any noise that he could taste a little bit of blood.

Tears slipped from his eyes and he started panting hard when Dan finally wrapped a hand around his length. Dan kept his eyes on Phil’s face as he gave Phil’s cock slow, light strokes.

Phil’s chest was heaving and he squeezed his eyes shut, the only sounds coming from him were some gasps every time Dan put in a little more pressure in his strokes.

Phil was flushed, from his chest to his rosy pink cheeks. Dan had forgotten how beautiful Phil was when he submitted, when he let Dan take control instead.

“Good boy,” he praised as Phil still remained quiet when he sped up his strokes.

Phil’s toes curled and his hips involuntarily bucked into Dan’s hand, and Dan excused the tiny whimpers that Phil couldn’t help making. He could tell that Phil was getting close.

Phil wanted to ask for permission to come so badly, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He looked at Dan desperately, and at the same moment, Dan said, “Ask for it.”

“Pl-please can I come, sir?” he asked once as clearly as he could, knowing that Dan probably didn’t want to hear more begging.

With a twist of his wrist, Dan looked Phil in the eyes and said, “Come.”

Phil bucked his hips into the air and came, wrists pulling hard against his restraints. Dan continued stroking him as his orgasm washed over him, and he shut his eyes, moaning softly as his cum spilled over Dan’s hand and his stomach.

When his breathing started to even, Dan crawled up to his face and held out his fingers covered in cum. Phil eagerly licked all his cum off Dan’s hand, earning a praise from Dan.

As soon as Phil’s wrists were free, Dan helped Phil sit up and brought him into a hug. He got some tissues from the drawer and wiped Phil’s face clean from all the sweat, spit and cum.

“I love you, Dan, I love you,” Phil couldn’t stop whispering, only stopping when Dan kissed him.

Dan pulled away from the kiss and brushed Phil’s hair out of his eyes. “I love you too, my sweet boy,” he spoke softly, “you were so good for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts over at blissedoutphil.tumblr.com :)


End file.
